In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing peaches and nectarines known to us, and mentioned herein; xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420), xe2x80x98Sun Redxe2x80x99 Nectarine (non-patented), xe2x80x98O""Henryxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964), xe2x80x98Sweet Gemxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,952), xe2x80x98Spring Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Desert Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented).
Not applicable.
The new variety of peach tree (Prunus persica) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. from a first generation cross between two proprietary seedlings with field identification numbers (88ED70) and (7LA283). The maternal parent (88ED70) was originated by us from crosses between the following varieties; xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420). xe2x80x98Desert Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), xe2x80x98O""Henryxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964) and xe2x80x98Sweet Gemxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,952). The pollen parent (7LA283) originated from a cross between xe2x80x98Sun Redxe2x80x99 Nectarine (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Spring Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented). A large group of these first generation seedlings were planted and grown on their own root system under careful and close observation. One such seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited desirable tree growth and fruit characteristics and was selected in 1992 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rooststock (non-patented), as performed by us, in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that all characteristics of the tree and its fruit run true to the original tree and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new variety of peach tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of large, firm, yellow flesh, freestone fruit, having a mild, sub-acid, sweet flavor with very good eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having an attractive red skin color, being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree and holding firm on the tree 6 to 8 days after maturity (shipping ripe). The tree having a low winter chilling requirement of approximately 350 hours and, in comparison to the low chilling variety parent xe2x80x98Desert Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), the fruit of the new variety is larger in size, has firmer flesh with greater storage and shipping quality, has a more attractive red skin color and is approximately 18 days later in maturity.